This invention relates to methods for performing a medical procedure, especially a procedure during which it is desirable to provide stimulation to the spinal column. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and systems of stimulating the spinal cord during a medical procedure in which the beating of a heart is modified to allow the procedure to be performed or to allow blood flow to be controlled.
Stimulation of the spinal cord can result in control of motor responses, nerve responses and other organ functions. For example, stimulation of the spinal cord in one area may control the function of the bladder. Stimulation of the spinal cord at yet another area may control the patient""s ability to feel pain.
In a typical medical procedure, it may be desirable to stimulate the spinal cord in order to control the function of an organ. In particular, medical procedures in which the flow of blood is controlled, usually by stopping the heart, may benefit from using stimulation of the spinal cord to reduce pain.
Currently, stimulation of the spinal cord is used to control the functions of organs, the responses of organs and the responses of nerves in the context of post surgical treatment. That is, a spinal cord stimulator may be inserted in the spine to control pain after a surgical procedure has been done.
It would be desirable therefore to stimulate the spinal cord during a medical procedure to control the function of one or more organs.
It would further be desirable to stimulate the spinal cord to ease pain during a medical procedure.
One aspect of the present invention provides a method of performing a medical procedure. A spinal cord is stimulated to control at least one physiological function. The medical procedure is performed. Stimulation of the spinal cord is then stopped. The physiological function may be a function of the lungs or the heart. The physiological function may also be the reduction of pain.
Stimulation of the cord may be intermittent. Drugs, such as a beta-blocker, a cholinergic agent, a cholinesterase inhibitor, a calcium channel blocker, a sodium channel blocker, a potassium channel agent, adenosine, an adenosine receptor agonist, an adenosine deaminase inhibitor, dipyridamole, a monoamine oxidase inhibitor, digoxin, digitalis, lignocaine, a bradykinin agent, a serotoninergic agonist, an antiarrythmic agent, a cardiac glycoside, a local anesthetic, atropine, a calcium solution, an agent that promotes heart rate, an agent that promotes heart contractions, dopamine, a catecholamine, an inotrope glucagon, a hormone, forskolin, epinephrine, norepinephrine, thyroid hormone, a phosphodiesterase inhibitor, prostacyclin, prostaglandin and a methylxanthine, may be delivered during the procedure. These drugs may be naturally occurring or chemically synthesized.
The medical procedure may be one of the following: surgical procedures, non-surgical procedures, endoscopic procedures, fluoroscopic procedures, stent delivery procedures, aortic aneurysm repairs, cranial aneurysm repairs, delivery of drugs, delivery of biological agents, cardiac surgery with cardiopulmonary bypass circuits, cardiac surgery without cardiopulmonary bypass circuits, brain surgery, cardiograms, heart valve repair, heart valve replacement, MAZE procedures, revascularization procedures, transmyocardial revascularization, percutaneous myocardial revascularization, CABG procedures, anastomosis procedures, beating heart surgery, vascular surgery, neurosurgery, brain surgery, electrophysiology procedures, diagnostic procedures, therapeutic procedures, ablation procedures, ablation of arrhythmias, endovascular procedures, treatment of the liver, treatment of the spleen, treatment of the heart, treatment of the lungs, treatment of major blood vessels, non-invasive procedures, invasive procedures, port-access procedures, imaging procedures, CAT scan procedures, MRI procedures, gene therapy procedures, cellular therapy procedures, cancer therapy procedures, radiation therapy procedures, transplantation procedures, coronary angioplasty procedures, atherectomy procedures, atherosclerotic plaque removal procedures and birthing procedures. The spinal cord may be accessed via intrathecal access, epidural access, and transcutaneous access.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a system for performing a medical procedure. The system includes a spinal stimulator to reduce pain during the medical procedure, a nerve stimulator in communication with the spinal stimulator to inhibit beating of the heart; and a cardiac stimulator in communication with the spinal stimulator to stimulate beating of the heart. The system may also include drug delivery means for delivering at least one drug during the medical procedure such as a spray, a cream, an ointment, a medicament, a pill, a patch, a catheter, a cannula, a needle and syringe, a pump, and an iontophoretic drug delivery device. The nerve stimulator may stimulate vagus nerve fibers, hypoglossal nerve fibers, phrenic nerve fibers, parasympathetic nerve fibers, and sympathetic nerve fibers, a vagal nerve, a carotid sinus nerve, a fat pad. The spinal stimulator comprises one or more electrodes such as spinal stimulation electrodes, balloon-type electrodes, basket-type electrodes, umbrella-type electrodes, suction-type electrodes, guided catheters, guided electrodes, steerable catheters, and steerable electrodes. The nerve stimulator also comprises one or more electrodes such as nerve stimulation electrodes, endotracheal electrodes, endoesophageal electrodes, intravascular electrodes, transcutaneous electrodes, intracutaneous electrodes, balloon-type electrodes, basket-type electrodes, umbrella-type electrodes, tape-type electrodes, suction-type electrodes, screw-type electrodes, barb-type electrodes, bipolar electrodes, monopolar electrodes, metal electrodes, wire electrodes, patch electrodes, cuff electrodes, clip electrodes, needle electrodes and probe electrodes. The cardiac stimulator also comprises one or more electrodes such as cardiac stimulation electrodes, clip electrodes, needle electrodes, probe electrodes, pacing electrodes, epicardial electrodes, patch electrodes, intravascular electrodes, balloon-type electrodes, basket-type electrodes, tape-type electrodes, umbrella-type electrodes, suction-type electrodes, endotracheal electrodes, endoesophageal electrodes, transcutaneous electrodes, intracutaneous electrodes, screw-type electrodes, barb-type electrodes, bipolar electrodes, monopolar electrodes, metal electrodes, wire electrodes and cuff electrodes.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of performing heart surgery. A spinal cord is stimulated to control pain. A nerve is stimulated to reduce the beating of a heart. The heart is operated upon. Stimulation of the nerve is reduced or stopped. The heart is stimulated to cause it to beat. The nerve is restimulated to re-inhibit beating of the heart and the surgery is continued.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a device for controlling pain during a medical procedure. The device includes a processor connected to a spinal stimulation electrode and a nerve stimulation electrode. The processor processes output from the spinal stimulation electrode and adjusts output from the nerve stimulation electrode based on output from the spinal stimulation electrode. The device may also include a cardiac stimulation electrode operatively connected to the processor, wherein the processor processes output from the spinal stimulation electrode and adjusts output from the cardiac stimulation electrode based on output from the spinal stimulation electrode.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of delivering a baby. The spinal cord is stimulated to control pain. The baby is delivered. Then stimulation of the spinal cord is stopped.
The foregoing, and other, features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims in equivalence thereof.